nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Toolset
NWN Resource Hunter was nice enough to add some builder articles, but there isn't a lot of content there -- mainly just a bunch of links. Also, I'm not sure the article titles work. For example, FAQs isn't a good article title. At the least, it should be Toolset FAQs or something more specific. -- Austicke 09:32, 17 Sep 2005 (PDT) (Dead links dewkikified. --The Krit 00:12, 9 February 2008 (UTC)) Rather than just deleting articles that I don't think are formatted properly (or are just a bunch of links), I marked them for deletion, so we can discuss it first. I don't want to be heavy handed, so please express your opinion if you think I'm going about this the wrong way. Thanks! -- Austicke 09:58, 17 Sep 2005 (PDT) NWN Resource Hunter hasn't taken it well: http://nwn.bioware.com/forums/myviewtopic.html?topic=450105&forum=42&sp=30 -- Austicke 12:07, 17 Sep 2005 (PDT) Toolset Category Revival I'm willing to help get the ball rolling here, in fact I already have done. Hopefully, what little I've added is useful and relevant. I'm thinking in terms of information the relative noobie to the toolset would want to know. Ultimately I'd like to see the thing develop into a rich how-to for the toolset (something sorely lacking in the community, most of us have had to just figure it out as we go or scour the forums hoping to trip over the information we need). I don't see the need to go deeply into the scripting language as NWNLexicon is already there (and I've linked it). Also, I'm not so sure I'm linking the category thing correctly. All criticisms will be considered constructive, I'm not like that other fella ;) Klingon Mage 12:55, 28 Sep 2005 (PDT) Regarding Toolset FAQs and other FAQs, it makes more sense to me to get articles in place in the wiki proper. Then, when there are enough to make sense, one might create a FAQ article that simply links people to the appropriate page for the answer. Just a thought. Klingon Mage 12:48, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) Sound like a good thought. -- Pstarky 13:59, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) NWNLexicon Austicke, have you contacted NWNLexicon.com to gather their material into our wiki? Does anyone know what the status is of that website? It has not been updated in over a year! Well, if it is lost, then let it be. Now, for NWN2, we should make some effort to make NWN2Wiki.org THE lexicon-like resource for scripting. I'm not sure what that will take, though. An organized effort to alphabetize function calls under NWN2Wiki:NWScript? We can't use the Lexicon name if no official migration handover has occurred, so does anyone have any ideas? // Brick Thrower 19:59, 20 Dec 2005 (PST) Actually, I've been trading messages with Jasperre over the past few days. (He's not the owner -- someone named Charles -- but he's been the most active editor lately.) I asked if the Lexicon would go to a wiki format, but he and Charles don't think a wiki works for a database of scripting functions. I think it'd be the perfect application, but he feels very strongly. It's too bad, because it would have been great if we could have traded interwiki links or something. He also wasn't too keen on the idea of us duplicating their content. We all know the Lexicon is an awesome resource -- I've used it extensively -- so I certainly don't want to step on their toes. It sounds like they plan on expanding to NWN2 when it's released. So, I'm not sure how we should handle it. (How's that for a non-answer? :)) If they're not going to a wiki, then perhaps there's a place for NWN2Wiki in documenting script functions. I just want to be careful and not turn this into a clash like it's been with Rhomal. We're a community project, so I'd rather work together and benefit the community rather than get into squabbles. -- Austicke 20:40, 20 Dec 2005 (PST)